


Across the Sea

by Gowombat83



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/pseuds/Gowombat83
Summary: A bittersweet reunion across the sea.





	Across the Sea

On an unnamed beach, beneath uncountable stars none living had ever seen, Thane stands. In a perpetual twilight the waves endlessly sigh a soft accompaniment to the call of the swirling heavens above. There is no day, and no night. He has no earthly desires but one. And so he waits, a sentinel, keeping vigil with perfect patience. 

Out beyond the waves a movement catches his eye, a wisp. He watches it dancing along the crests like storm-tossed flotsam, souls often did as they made their crossing to the final shore. The delicate being ghosts gradually nearer on each pass of the waves. Slowly it begins to regain form as it remembers who it had been. A hint of red, floating around its head like smoke under water. Deep red, the colour of last sunset. An unforgettable shade. His chest tightens "No, " he breathes, taking an involuntary step into the surf. The woman came, walking over the breaking surf, incorporeal hand reaching out toward him with longing. She runs to him and flings herself into his waiting arms as he steps forward to catch her. His heart aches, even as she wraps her body around him and he holds her close, breathing her in. Her piercing blue eyes hungrily drink in his face, his eyes, his lips, from beneath the claret curls. Her eyes, full of longing, and his with sorrow.

"Oh Siha, my love," he murmurs brokenly. 

"Thane," her voice tight with apprehension, "you're not happy to see me?" She looks so vulnerable, so lovely. His strong arms firm around her, reassuring. 

"More happy than you could know Siha. But it is a selfish joy. It's too soon," his voice catches in his throat, he closes his eyes against the pain in his heart "I'd have waited a lifetime for you, gladly, to have known that you had lived a full life before returning to me." A tear spills down his face. She looks down upon him, and cradles his face tenderly in her warm soft hands. She brushes the tear with her delicate thumb. He meets her loving gaze and his heart shudders in his breast. It was selfish, he thought, to be so glad she was back in his arms again. So soon. Too soon. But this was her destiny and she had made her way back to him. 

"Siha," he whispers, surrendering to her, he draws her waiting lips down to his own. Their kiss is deep, their eternal hunger would never be sated but in this moment they share perfect peace. "I've missed you."

Their forms begin to waver, their edges become soft as they lose themselves in each other. And they join the uncounted souls above in the purple velvet vault of heaven, a brilliant green star with a halo of unforgettable red.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to stretch my comfort zone by challenging myself to try new writing techniques, this one is pretty stylised but I learned a lot from writng it. Feedback always welcome :)


End file.
